


Pretty Little Wombat

by kathkin



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://thehouseoflife.livejournal.com/">houseoflife</a> kink meme: Rossetti's fondness shows itself in him calling his nearest and dearest after the little things and making comparisons (which they find insulting and he thinks are romantic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Wombat

“You are,” said Rossetti between kisses. “My love.”

“I know,” said Lizzie.

He began to trail his lips down her neck. “My darling,” he said. “My beautiful, beautiful…”

He broke off as he reached her breasts, kissed a trail down between them.

“My star,” he said as he reached her navel. “My shining star.”

Lizzie moaned.

“My pretty little,” he dipped his tongue into her navel. “Wombat…”

Her head jerked up sharply. “Wombat.”

He glanced up at her. “Yes?”

“ _Wombat_?!” she snapped.

“Wombats are such fascinating creatures, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know,” she said. He laughed.

“It’s a compliment!” he said. “You’re just like a wombat.”

She gave up, and let her head fall back against the pillows with a sigh.


End file.
